edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Search for Edaosarus
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Search for Ed-osuarus is a fan fiction article by Godzilla101. It is based on the clip scam shown early in the episode "Little Ed Blue". It is really a scam and a silent black-and-white film made by the Eds to make money. It was somehow successful because the food made a wonderful food fight until "ED" (the angry Ed) came... Plot ''"Little Ed Blue"'' beginning There is a Ed-osaurus (a dinosaur portrayed by Ed wearing a dinosaur mask in his underwear), and he is running away. Then, two Eds unnamed (portrayed by Edd and Eddy, Edd as a cavewoman and Eddy a caveman) appear on screen, and Eddy Caveman is angry at the Edd cavewoman for something. Fictional Continuation of the Movie :''Note: Godzilla101 has written this. Please don't believe but you can pretend to believe.'' So, the Ed-osaurus has escaped. Eddy Caveman wants to capture the Ed-osaurus so he can get money from the cavemen for ancient jawbreakers. Eddy Caveman comes up with scams and uses the Cavewoman as a bait/victim/assistant for the scams. The first scam is a "Dinosaur Sandwich Stand", and Eddy Caveman is waiting victoriously and very ready for the Ed-osaurus to fall for the scam. But Eddy Caveman has to use the bathroom, so he steps out and goes to use a tree to pee on, until the Ed-osaurus came and destroyed the stand and ate the Dinosaur Sandwiches! Eddy Caveman furiously runs out from the tree place & is angry that Ed-Osaurus got away, and blamed Cavewoman in cavemen language (UGH!-UGH!-YOU!-FAULT!-UGH!) Ed-osaurus is sleepy. He decides to fall asleep in the Dinosaur Swamp (a puddle of dirty dishwater with Ed's socks in it). Eddy Caveman plans to use a bait to use the Edosaurus species' favorite food: "ancient buttered toast made a long time without a knife and plate (instead, with a stick and mud), so Ed-osauurus can fall for the ancient buttered toast. Edd cavewoman suggests that they have to awaken the Ed-osaurus (UGH!-UGH!-WE-WAKE-ED-O-UGH-SAURUS!) But Eddy Caveman was bossy, and he made Edd cavewoman wear a female dinosaur costume (UGH-UGH-YOU-WEAR-UGH!) and Ed-osaurus fell in love with the Edd Cavewoman dinosaur suit. Ed-osaurus was following really quickly while Edd cavewoman was running in panic. Eddy-Caveman then uses a fishing hook to lure the Ed-osaurus with ancient butter toast. Ed-osaurus uses the ancient butter toast to offer love to the Edd Cavewoman to share dinner. However, Eddy the Caveman jumps on the dinosaur to catch him as his prize, but the Ed-osaurus ran so fast that Eddy Caveman had his shirt ripped off in wind turbulence. The Ed-osaurus wants revenge at Eddy Caveman for almost being caught and killed (ME-UGH-WANNA-UGH-LIVE-UGH!) So Ed-osaurus uses two quarters made out of rocks and tree leaves (even though there was no president that time), and ties them to a knot to the Cul-De-Sac Cavemen Roller Coaster opening in 2,500 B.C. in Caveman-pril Ugh-teen (pun on April 13). Eddy Caveman falls for the trap, and he is lured into the Caveman Roller Coaster that just opened that exact time. Eddy Caveman is hit by trees, several dinosaurs, and then is about to eaten by the Ed-osaurus, until the mask falls off. Eddy says "CUT!", and then complain, Great, the audience will never enjoy a happy ending now! This was supposed to be the time you were smart!. Double D suggests that they hire people to help on the movie, open on the camera. Then, Eddy says "Action!" again to restart the movie, once again, this directing scene was to not be all open on camera, but it really was. Then, Eddy Caveman falls off the roller-coaster to save his life, but Eddy Caveman is trapped in corner by the Ed-osaurus. Eddy Caveman has no choice but to hold up a very stinky, disgusting piece of broccoli and Ed-osaurus faints (OH-MY-UGH-LIVER!), even though it was thrown at his face. Eddy Caveman shouts in victory and wants the money to buy ancient jawbreakers. Eddy Caveman finally gets the money and before he knew it, the jawbreaker shop was closed until jawbreakers exist! Eddy Caveman screams in horror and blames Edd Cavewoman (UGH-YOU-FAULT!) The ending credits roll... Credits *Ed: Ed-osaurus *Edd: Cavewoman *Eddy: Caveman *Direkted by Eddy (correct spelling is Directed by Eddy) *Writer: Edd (written as Double D) and Eddy *Producer: Eddy *Stunt guy: Ed *Cameraman: Edd *Special effects: Eddy *Assistant Actor: Ed Thank you for watching. All credits go to the handsome daredevil, Eddy (this credit was written by Eddy) According to the ending credits, the film was said to be made in Copyright @ AKA Inc. with Assocation with Cartoon Network Inc. In the end, there is someone who is saying off-camera (IT'S-UGH-STILL-UGH-ALIVE) Trivia *The movie made about $3.00 at the Box Office and a whole lot of money for the food to make a food fight at the theater. To be continued...( a sequel entitled In Search for Ed-osaurus 2: Scam B.C is on the way) Category:Fan-Fiction